(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a density detection apparatus and method and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In order to correct the density of images formed by an image forming apparatus, a technique for forming density detection images on an image carrier and for detecting the density levels of the density detection images is known.